


Do not have one yet

by kaclocuh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaclocuh/pseuds/kaclocuh
Summary: Zayaah Harris is a pure blood from a very powerful wizarding family. She has her whole life planned out for her by her overbearing parents. Every since she got to Hogwarts she has had a crush on Cedric Diggory the hottest and nicest guy at school but when she starts to grow closer to Draco Malfoy her enemy and boyfriend of her nemesis Pansy her whole life turns upside down.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson





	Do not have one yet

CHAPTER ONE  
Zayaah’s POV  
‘This is what I want my next tattoo to look like’ Lihua says sketching it in her textbook. This would be her fourth one. I remember how scared she was of her father’s reaction when she got it the first time but now she couldn’t care less what he thought. This was fair Lee’s father was kind of an asshole.  
‘I swear that looks exactly like your last one’ Noah says groggily.  
‘No, this one has knives’ Lihua says offended.  
‘Let me see’ I say lifting my head off the table.  
‘This is cute in a want to murder you type of way’ I say.  
‘Perfect that is exactly what I was going for. We can get it together’ Lihua says encouragingly.  
Noah laughs, ‘You know her parents would kill her’  
That was true before my mother would let me die before she would let me put anything of that sort on my body. I spent years trying to convince my mother to let me get my ears pierced and I had been grounded for months when I came back with a double piercing.  
‘That’s exactly why I should get it’ I say annoyed. I hated how controlling my parents were.  
There is a knocking sound at the door.  
‘Come in’ Snape says annoyed.  
‘Professor’ Cedric says walking into the class. I can hear the collective swoons of all the girls in class and the jealous groans of the boys.  
‘Keep your eyes on the prize Pansy’ Malfoy says annoyed.  
‘Yes babe’ Pansy says obediently. What a lap dog.  
I can already feel the heat spreading in my cheeks. Lee and Noah nudge me.  
‘Looks like your boyfriends here’ Edem whispers behind me.  
‘As if you’re also not interested’ I say to him.  
‘I’m not really into white boys but if I was going that way it would definitely be with him’ Edem explains, ‘but I would never do that to you, you’ve been in love with him forever’  
‘I have not’ I hiss, ‘and he is not my boyfriend’ I say embarrassed.  
‘Yeah you just wish he was’ Anaya coos. She and Lee were the only girls in school who were immune to Cedric’s charms. This was to my detriment as I could only talk about him for a few minutes before they got tired from listening.  
They all laugh at me. All my friends are douchebags. But I could not deny it Cedric was the cutest guy in our school not that he knew. That made him even cuter.  
‘I am sorry Ms. Harris is my class interrupting your conversation’ Professor Snape sneers.  
‘A little bit sir but I don’t mind’ I reply sweetly.  
His face tightens and starts to redden. Oh did I enjoy our rivalry.  
Harry, Ron and Noah laugh.  
Cedric gives me a small smile and I swear my heart does jumping jacks.  
I am too astounded to return it. His gaze returns to professor Snape. Wow way to go Zee.  
‘What do you want Mr. Diggory?’ Snape asks annoyed.  
Cedric returns his frown with his signature easy smile his grey eyes alight. I sigh sinking deeper in my chair.  
‘Close your mouth Harris your drool is falling’ Draco says. I give him my signature stink eye and he returns it was an annoying smirk. Pansy catches our staring contest and quickly draws his attention back to her.  
‘Professor Sprout sent me to call you’ Cedric says politely.  
Snape looks at me, ‘This is not over Ms. Harris’  
‘Looking forward to continuing it sir’ I say with my best and prettiest smile.  
‘Do you always have to be so difficult?’ Cedric asks me.  
The words struggle to leave my mouth. Get it together girl. We had been friends for years but I still couldn’t figure how to unplug my foot from my mouth when I was around him.  
‘Me difficult never’ I say flirtatiously, ‘I do not even know what the word means’  
Cedric gives me a hearty laugh which makes his dimples even more prominent. My heart bounces in my chest.  
‘I’ll see you later Zee I have to get back to my class’ he says exiting.  
‘He totally likes you’ Lee says.  
‘He was definitely reciprocating your flirtation’ Anaya concludes.  
‘Does he not have a girlfriend?’ Noah asks.  
‘No’ I say snappily, ‘he just has a thing with Cho’  
‘What’s the difference?’ Edem asks.  
‘Oh Edem you clueless soul’ Lee starts, ‘a thing is a dalliance a mere flirtation it can easily be broken’  
Anaya and I nod in agreement.  
‘Plus Cho is like the prettiest girl in school, thousands of guys are lining up to be with her she could easily find someone else’ I say.  
‘The two of them together would be too perfect they’re children would be scarily attractive’ Lee says.  
‘I hear’ Edem says nodding his head.  
‘Mr Wilson take your head off the table’ Snape shouts annoyed as he re-enters the class.  
Noah yawns and stretches obnoxiously.  
‘Sorry professor’ he apologises.  
He approaches our table and aggressively grabs Lihua’s textbook, ‘Is this what you do during my class?’  
‘Do you like it sir?’ Lee asks seductively.  
‘You are aware this is school property?’ Snape asks.  
‘No sir this is my property I do remember purchasing it. It was unreasonably expensive’ Lee retorts; this was true ever since Lee’s parents split up last year it had been hard for her mother to make ends meet.  
Ron, Dean, Seamus and Harry laugh in the background.  
‘Detention all three of you’ he shouts angrily. This was our second detention this week and our fourth of this year. School had only started a month ago this was a personal record.  
‘Sir, please they are sorry’ Anaya begs. Always a do-gooder Noah liked to joke that she was the moral compass of the group without her we’d all have been carted off to Azkaban by now.  
Snape face softens but he quickly shakes it off. Anaya was his favourite she was the only one who could tolerate his constant mood swings.  
‘No you they need to learn discipline. You and Edem should serve as good influences for your friends’  
‘Trust me we try’ Edem says defeated.  
‘Our usual time professor’ Noah asks.  
‘You know if you wanted to spend time with us all you need to day is say so’ I say.  
Snape’s face is really red.  
‘3o points from Slytherin’  
‘Wow you guys have really made him mad he never takes points from Slytherin’ Ron says.  
‘It’s always you three that ruin it for us’ Pansy complains, ‘Zayaah is such a disgrace to the Harris name’ she murmurs.  
I roll my eyes just the sound of her voice makes my blood boil. I was so sick of hearing about the precious and prestigious Harris name if I could rip out my own DNA and change my name I would.  
‘You want to say that to my face’ I shout angrily as I turn around to face her.  
She smiles she knew that this would trigger me. After doing this for so long she knows exactly what buttons to push.  
‘You heard me just fine’ she says.  
I lift myself out of my seat. Noah attempts to push me back down.  
‘This is what she wants’ he whispers into my ear. He was right but lately it had been really hard to control my temper. Especially when it came to Pansy she drove me crazy.  
‘Whatever Pansy you’re just jealous that Zayaah’s father was promoted over yours’ Lee says. She always had my back. We’d been best friends since first year and there wasn’t a day that she hadn’t stood by me.  
Pansy’s pug face contorts in anger. I wanted to laugh make her feel bad lower myself to her level but I couldn’t do that I know how much that position in the ministry meant to her family.  
‘So you’re not going to say anything’ she shouts at Draco, ‘a good boyfriend defends his girl’  
Draco shrugs, ‘she is right’  
Pansy huffs and a smile creeps on my face. I could revel in that at least I wasn’t exactly a saint.  
‘This is a classroom Ms. Harris not your personal soap opera’ Snape chastises, ‘now sit down and pay attention’  
‘Why don’t you say that to Pansy she was just as much of a part of it as me’ I grumble.  
If he hears me he doesn’t show it and heads back to the board.  
‘See you three at six’ Snape says at the end of the lesson.  
‘Looking forward to it sir’ Lee winks.  
‘Why do you guys have to give Professor Snape such a hard time?’ Anaya asks.  
‘Because he is a huge tool’ Noah says.  
‘And it is really fun’ Lee says.’  
‘Plus he loves it. We keep him young’ I say.  
Lee and Noah nod in agreement.  
‘You guys are my heroes’ Harry says walking up to us.  
‘Coming from the boy who lived that’s an honour’ I say jokingly.  
Harry blushes and I laugh. He hated when I brought that up. Anyone else would have revelled in the attention I know I would’ve. But then I could also sympathise with him I know how it felt to have your name follow you wherever you go.  
‘I swear you’re the only decent Slytherins in our year’ Ron says.  
‘That’s not true’ Anaya says shaking her head. She couldn’t say a bad thing about anyone it was her most endearing quality.  
‘If that’s what it means to be decent then count me out’ Pansy says in childlike voice.  
I roll my eyes, ‘No one was talking to you’  
‘Potter, Weasley, Harris’ Draco sneers.  
‘Malfoy’ we say simultaneously in disgust.  
He takes Pansy’s hand and they strut away their lackeys Crabbe and Goyle lag behind them.  
‘I hate those guys’ Edem says. This was surprise after Anaya he was the nicest one of us.  
‘Agreed’ we all say  
Care of magical creatures  
10:30 am  
‘Everyone gather into your groups’ Hagrid says.  
‘Sir those things look incredibly dangerous’ Hermione says worried.  
‘Nonsense Hermione these snakes are very peaceful creatures just do not annoy them’ Hagrid warns.  
Yeah right they were an ugly venomous green and as thick as tree trunks. Their teeth were longer than my head and they did not look particularly friendly. They camouflaged with the grass underneath them making them more of a threat. I pull my socks up higher as if that would help protect me from a snake bite.  
‘Silly humans’  
‘Useless meat bags’ the snakes hiss. Oh so they also have a superiority complex. How great!  
‘Rude much’ I say to the snakes.  
‘You can hear them too?’ Harry asks.  
I nod my head. Relief appears on his face.  
The snakes slither away from Hagrid and towards us. Anaya face lights up in glee. She likes animals way too much. Lee and Noah step back in fear.  
‘Who are you?’ the snakes ask.  
‘Zayaah. Zayaah Harris’ I say confidently. The snakes glance between the two of sizing us up and down. It is clear they are deciding whether they are eating us.  
‘A Harris’ the snake says curiously, ‘that explains the parseltongue’  
This confuses me as far as I know no one if my family can talk to snakes. But who knows there were a lot of things I didn’t know about my family. They were very secretive.  
‘And you?’ the snakes ask turning towards Harry.  
‘I sense the dark lord in him’ one hisses.  
Harry look concerned.  
‘You see kids these snakes are extremely poisonous’ Hagrid informs, ‘they are also very proud so do your best not to offend them. They will not react kindly’  
‘Then why are we in a class with them?’ Draco asks annoyed, ‘If something bad happens to me I will tell my father’  
‘Because their venom is extremely useful’ Hagrid says cheerfully clearly not picking up on Draco’s threat. This probably was because he made it so much he said it every lesson.  
‘How do we extract it sir?’ Hermione asks taking her notebook out.  
‘By singing to it of course’ Hagrid says as if that is the most obvious thing in the world.  
‘Let me demonstrate’ Hagrid says. He then lets out the most awful wailing sound. The snakes slowly start to take their attention away from Harry and me. Their yellow eyes start to glow as they turn around to face Hagrid. He stops singing. They slither in the grass blissfully it is clear they are enjoying Hagrid’s song. They stop at Hagrid’s feet obediently waiting for his next command.  
Hagrid belts out another tune. This sound is even worse than the previous one. It sounds like nails dragging across a chalkboard. I have to cover my ears. One of the snakes inches closer to Hagrid its mouth agape acidic drool drops out. Hagrid pulls out a vial and grabs the snake by the neck. It stays absolutely still. Once the snakes’ venom hits the vial transforms from a ghastly grey into a pretty pink colour. A sweet flowery scent drifts in the air.  
‘Have I ever told you how pretty your hair is Zee’ Noah says caressing it. Its black colour a sharp contrast against his white skin he loops his fingers through my thick curls.  
‘It’s so soft’ he says.  
I hit his hand, ‘Stop being weird’  
Hagrid laughs, ‘this serum has a stronger effect on males. Be sure it does not land on you boys or you’ll fall in love with the first woman or man you see’ he says looking at Edem.  
Edem looks away uncomfortably. I feel bad for Hagrid he was just trying to show be was inclusive.  
‘Okay form groups of three’ he says awkwardly.  
I turn towards Noah and Lee.  
‘You guys are always in these groups time to shake things up. This class is about making friends too’  
We all groan. But do not move.  
‘Fine I will arrange you guys myself’ Hagrid says.  
‘Harry, Neville and Seamus’  
‘Ron, Hermione and Dean’  
‘Noah, Lihua and Goyle’  
‘Eww’ Lee complains.  
Goyle grunts in response.  
‘Anaya, Edem and Crabbe’  
No. No. No. No. Do not say it.  
‘Zayaah, Draco and Pansy’  
I groan.  
‘You’re no prize yourself’ Draco sneers.  
‘Do we have to socialise with bottom dwellers’ Pansy complains to Hagrid.  
‘What are you talking about Pansy the Harris’ are a more respected and powerful family than the Parkinson’s’ Dean says.  
‘Shut up you idiot’ Pansy shrieks annoyed and embarrassed.  
I roll my eyes and join them at the other side of the field. Hagrid releases the snakes and one zoom towards us.  
‘I sure as hell am not singing’ Pansy says crossing her arms. She sits down on the grass stretching out her pale long legs.  
‘This is a class Pansy not a vacation’ I say annoyed.  
She ignores me pulls her sunglasses out of her bag slipping them on. Seeing my annoyance she lays down on the grass.  
‘Neither am I’ Draco says stubbornly but he stays upright by my side.  
They both look at me. Great. I was the worst singer in the world not as bad a Hagrid but pretty close.  
I try my best to imitate Hagrid’s call but it comes out choked and weird.  
We hear Hermione in the other group replicate it perfectly.  
‘Well done Ms. Granger’ Hagrid congratulates.  
The snake inches closer and closer towards us. It stares at us hungrily. Its purple tongue hangs lazily out of its mouth.  
‘Harris you made it worse’ Draco complains.  
‘Well why don’t you do something?’ I ask annoyed.  
He sings and it comes out weak and limp. If we weren’t in so much danger I would laugh. I still stick out my tongue. There is always time to put Draco in his place.  
Now the snake is on our heels.  
‘Stop!’ I yell.  
It comes to a grinding halt.  
Draco and Pansy stare at me in shock.  
‘H- How did you do that?’ Pansy asks sitting up.  
‘I don’t know’ I say just as confused. Understanding them was one thing but actually being able to tell them what to do that was something different all together.  
‘Well keep doing it’ Draco orders bossily.  
If I was a bad person I would ask the snake to give him a good bite. The imagery makes me smile.  
‘Come here’ I command.  
The snake follows my voice blindly.  
It opens its mouth the deadly acid drips onto the floor burning the grass underneath it.  
‘I should collect it. Before you end up in love with me’ I say to Draco.  
‘As if I’d ever fall for you Harris’ he sneers.  
‘Please Zayaah why would my Draco go for you when he has all of this’ Pansy says gesturing to her body. It was admittedly nice she was the perfect combination of skinny and curvy not that she didn’t know it. She wasn’t exactly humble about it either.  
I squint my eyes and search around the field, ‘all of what?’  
Draco tries to fight the smile on his face. This only makes me smile more. Pansy angrily storms off.  
‘Are you really going to leave us to do all the work?’ I ask annoyed.  
‘Since you and Draco are so in love why don’t you do it’ she says from the distance.  
‘There is nothing going on between me and your boyfriend’ I say annoyed.  
‘Pansy please come back’ he says. But it is hopeless she is far gone.  
‘As if you could even get me’ Draco says.  
‘As if I would even want you. Trust me Draco you’re not my type’  
‘But pretty boy Diggory is’  
My cheeks heat up. I thank God for my dark skin it keeps Malfoy from seeing me blush. I will not let him know he has gotten to me  
‘I- I have no idea what you’re talking about’ I say defensively.  
‘I-I-I have no idea what you’re talking’ he says mocking me.  
‘I do not sound like that’ I say annoyed.  
‘Everyone could tell you were drooling all over him in potions class’ he says.  
‘I was not’ I lie.  
‘Me difficult never’ Malfoy says with a hair flip. That was an admittedly good impression.  
I laugh reluctantly, ‘You got me there. Nice job.’  
Malfoy smiles a real full one this surprises me. I have known him for years and have never seen it before. It is kind of cute it makes him look a lot nicer. Approachable even.  
Snap out of it Zee. It the pheromones coming from the snake I would never think this on a regular basis. I tell myself.  
‘So the vial’ I say snapping us out of this weird moment.  
‘Y- Yeah right’ he says handing it to me.  
I pet the snake running my hands over its dry scaly skin. It relaxes under my touch.  
‘You’re really good with her’ Draco says.  
‘She’s not so bad when you get to know her’ I say.  
‘She’s not the only one’ Draco says.  
‘Aww Malfoy did you just say something nice about me’ I say.  
‘Of course you’d ruin it Harris forget I said anything’ he says.  
‘Too late your words are engraved in my brain I’ll cherish them forever’ I laugh.  
He tries to fight it but my smile is infectious.  
The flower scent starts to fill the air. But it smells a lot better than it did when Hagrid did it. It smells like chocolate and roses. The liquid in the vial turns a potent red.  
Hagrid claps, ‘Well done Ms. Harris and Mr. Malfoy’  
‘Where is Ms. Parkinson?’ Hagrid asks  
‘She’s sick’ Draco and I lie simultaneously.  
Hagrid nods not even bothering to question it  
‘This potion is especially strong the red colour only appears when the people extracting the venom have a strong connection’ he says.  
Malfoy’s cheeks are a burning red, ‘As if Hagrid’  
‘Never in a million years’ I fire back.  
‘She would have to be the last woman on Earth’ Malfoy says his grey eyes burning.  
‘I would rather chew off my own foot’ I reply to him venomously.  
‘Alright’ Hagrid says raising his hands in defeat. He gives us a knowing look and moves onto the next group.  
Soon the class is over and Malfoy and I scatter in opposite directions.  
‘So what was going on between you and Malfoy?’ Noah asks.  
‘What are you talking about?’ I ask playing dumb.  
‘It was super weird you were all smiley and staring into each other’s eyes’ Lee says.  
‘You must have been seeing things’ I try to say nonchalantly.  
‘Come on guys’ Anaya says in her usual kind tone of voice, ‘Malfoy isn’t even that bad’  
‘He’s even kind of cute when you think about it’ she says.  
We all turn to her in disbelief.  
‘Sure if you’re into demon spawn’ Lee says.  
‘He can actually be very sweet sometimes’ Anaya defends.  
‘Name one time?’ I ask  
‘Do not go falling for the enemy Barman’ Noah warns.  
‘Trust me I won’t’ she says.  
I tried to see where Anaya was coming from. Draco was tall, had mysterious grey eyes and his hair was rare silver blonde which gracefully fell over his face. I could understand why some girls might be into that. He was hot in a Jack Frost sort of way. But he was evil. The embodiment of evil. I think about his smile today and how it lit up his whole face. That was not so bad. Snap of it! His father used to be a death eater for Christ’s sake.  
‘Hello’ Lee says, ‘Earth to Zayaah’  
Edem snaps his fingers in front of my face.  
‘You were daydreaming’ he says.  
‘Thanks Edem I did not notice’ I say dryly.  
‘No worries’ he says not picking up on the sarcasm.  
‘Edem you’re a unicorn you know that’ Noah says patting his head.  
‘Thank you’ he says flattered.  
Detention with Snape  
6:10 pm  
‘You’re late’ Snape says.  
‘Sir by a few minutes’ Noah says.  
He glances at the clock angrily.  
‘Did you miss us?’ Lee asks.  
‘Like the clap Ms. Hyu’ Snape says dryly.  
Noah and I laugh.  
‘Good one sir’ I say.  
‘Nice try Ms. Harris you’re still in trouble’ Snape says.  
‘It was worth a shot’ I say.  
‘Was that a hint of a smile Professor’ I say.  
‘Don’t be ridiculous Harris’  
‘You like us’ Lee sings.  
‘You really like us’ Noah says.  
‘Stop this nonsense at once’ he waves his wand at the board, ‘Write this a thousand times’  
‘Do not disrespect you elders, or sleep in class, or start fights, or draw in our textbooks or sass our teachers’  
‘Aren’t the first one and the last one the same thing?’ Noah asks.  
‘Do not test me Mr. Wilson I will care your mother’ Snape says.  
Noah nods and starts writing. That was the only threat that worked on him. Noah wasn’t exactly afraid of his mum she was the nicest woman in her world it was her boyfriend he couldn’t stand. He was a mean drunk who was too young to be that angry. Snape grins knowing he has Noah in the palm of his hand. Snape looks at Lee and I expectantly I sigh and follow suit.  
‘Can we at least play some music professor?’ Lee asks bored.  
‘Are you joking Ms. Hyu?’ Snape asks shocked.  
‘No’ she replies with a straight face.  
‘Does anyone else want to listen to this so called music?’ Snape asks.  
Noah and I nod desperate for something to do.  
Snape whips his wand out and ‘music’ fills the classroom. Snape starts tapping his feet along.  
‘Sir what is this?’ I ask confused.  
‘Music’ he replies confused.  
‘Is it really?’ Noah asks.  
‘I’ll have you know Mr. Wilson this used to be all the rage’  
‘Really? In what century professor’ Lee asks.  
Noah and I choke on a laugh.  
Professor Snape frowns and turns off the music.  
‘Sir we’re sorry your music probably is really good’ I apologise not wanting to hurt his feelings.  
‘We just are not smart enough to appreciate it’ Noah says. He is probably just trying to get on Snape’s good side because we all knew that if his mother came done here the scene her boyfriend would make would be unforgettable. I shudder when I think about last time when Noah, Lee and I were busted for defacing the old girls bathroom. I can still hear his words ringing in my head I didn’t even know there were that many swear words in the English language.  
‘Please play it again’ Lee begs, ‘we will be quiet this time’  
She makes a zipping gesture towards her lips.  
The music plays and it is awful but at least it is something to do.  
I look up at the clock. Two hours already.  
‘You’re dismissed’  
‘See you next week sir’ Lee says.  
‘Let’s hope not Ms. Hyu’  
When we go outside I find my brothers waiting for me. They look disappointed. This only makes me angry. Can’t they get off my back for one second?  
‘Do you want us to wait for you?’ Noah asks  
‘She doesn’t need you to be her guard dog’ Hassan says.  
‘Hassan do not talk to my friends like that’ I say annoyed.  
‘We wouldn’t have to if they weren’t such bad influences’ Haroon nods agreeing.  
‘Can you get off my back? I already have no freedom at home I do not need you breathing down my neck at school’  
‘After the shenanigans you pulled last year you’re lucky Abba even let you come back here’ Hassan says.  
"Can we talk about this in private?" Haroon asks through gritted teeth.  
"Whatever you have to say to me you can say it in front of them" I say.  
Hassan looks at Noah and Lee threateningly, "Leave now"  
"Or what?" Noah says just as fiercely.  
Haroon pulls out his fists. I quickly step in between the two before it gets heated.  
"Stop" I say. I give in to Haroon and Hassan's demands.  
"I'll meet you guys back at the common room" I say.  
Hassan smiles his handsome face distorted by a hideous grin.  
"You sure?" Lee asks concerned.  
"We're her family we'd never hurt her" Haroon says offended. His hazel eyes gleam dangerously. It has always surprised me how my own eyes could look so sinister on him.  
Lee and Noah leave reluctantly.  
"What do you guys want anyways?" I ask annoyed.  
"Behan we are just looking out for you" Haroon tries to say kindly.  
"It brings shame on Abba and the rest of the family when you run around school looking and acting like a hooligan." Hassan says.  
"You know what Abba and Aami expect a lot from you Zayaah" Haroon says.  
The guilt sinks in as it always does.  
"I know. I know Bhai I'm sorry I will do better" I apologise.  
"No more perusing around the school with Noah you know you're not allowed to have a boyfriend. No more wearing short uniform skirts and no more makeup." Haroon says.  
"It makes you look like a whore" Hassan concludes, "We don't need boys thinking our sister is easy"  
"What I put on my body is none of your business Hassan and Noah is just a friend" I say angrily.  
"Well he certainly doesn't act like it" Haroon says.  
"He's like a brother to me. You guys obviously wouldn't understand that as you don't know what a healthy sibling relationship looks like" I say annoyed.  
They actually look hurt.  
"Behan you're all alone in Slytherin you have no one to look out for you. It's been a while since anyone in our family has been sorted there we're worried about you. Your friends obviously aren't good influences and I checked with your teachers and your grades are slipping" Hassan says.  
The fact that I was the first Harris to be sorted into Slytherin was a big deal in the family apparently it was a sign that I was special.  
"Okay fine I admit I've been spending more time on the Quidditch pitch than behind a textbook lately but you have to remember I am just a kid. The family is putting way too much pressure on me" I say defeated.  
"You were the one that begged Abba not to send you to Hogwarts with a bodyguard. You said you would behave Zayaah. If we tell Abba what is going on here say goodbye to your life of rebellion" Haroon threatens.  
I think about my life at home trapped in my bedroom barely allowed to see anyone but my friends. I think about my lack of agency and freedom I could not even go out without a guard or my brothers even to walk around the gardens. That could not possibly happen at Hogwarts. I would never allow it.  
"No please" I beg, "what do you guys want?"  
"For you to uphold the Harris name the one dada worked so hard to build" Haroon says.  
"Yes Bhai" I say respectfully.  
"That's better" he says patting my head.  
"And straighten your hair Zayaah your curls are becoming unruly" Hassan says.  
They walk away their shadows slowly disappearing along the corridor. I am so angry I could cry. How dare they? I barely have a life at home but now at school too. No way. This is supposed to be my happy place. My friends were not a bad influence if anything they were the only ones keeping me sane.  
I trudge slowly towards the common room dreading facing my friends


End file.
